


closer

by your_mangi



Series: камиеси [3]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Fisting, Smut, dumb allegorys, ни одна синичка не пострадала, я вынашивала эту идею с сентября
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: Абсолютный дзен, если Сиддхартхи Гаутаму интересовал в познании мира однополый секс.
Relationships: Камиль Талалаев/Енисей Синичкин
Series: камиеси [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865164
Kudos: 7





	closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts).



В их квартире было слишком тихо. Не то, чтобы Еся был каким-то особенно шумным, но это ещё не значит, что подобная тишина не могла не пугать. А ещё у Еси была привычка его встречать, и это было одной из самых приятных частей дня, не важно, после тренировки или работы: и то, и то высасывало силы, просто по-разному. 

Сегодня Камиля встретила тишина, сумрак и лёгкий шум домашней техники. Единственное, что нарушало это почти картинное безмолвие и безмятежность – тонкая полоска света под дверью спальни. Поток света был приглушённым, как будто горел только прикроватный торшер. 

_ Уснул,  _ – подумал Камиль. Это было бы нормальным для Синичкина. У Еси было отвратительное расписание. Он часто торчал над своими переводами до трёх часов ночи, мерно шурша страницами древних фолиантов. Иногда было слышно, как трещит искрами его кольцо – санскрит был привередливым языком, и даже на ошибки перевода реагировал своеобразно. 

Так что, в общем-то, Камиля бы не смутило, если бы Еся уснул в ранние для его обычного расписания девять с копейками. Камиль тихонько, стараясь не разбудить предполагаемо уснувшего Есю, толкнул дверь в спальню. 

_ Ох, блять…  _

Половину кровати занимало его одеяло – они, конечно, купили раздельные, но это не спасало от того, что Еся имел тенденцию отбирать его во сне. Вторую половину занимало смятое в ногах одеяло Еси и, собственно, его владелец. 

Совершенно точно не спящий.

В мягком свете торшера всё казалось эфемерным, не настоящим. Как будто Камиль себе всё это придумал. Еся, абсолютно обнажённый, лежал так, что Камиль не мог видеть его  _ бесстыжего  _ лица. Иначе и не назвать. Немыслимая спираль тела, разведённые ноги и скрывшаяся меж бёдер ладонь, её характерные движения. Было совершенно понятно, чем занят Еся. 

Не нужно было быть математическим гением, чтобы сложить дважды два. 

– Есь? – хрипло окликнул его Камиль. Еся вздёрнулся, как дикий зверь, попавший в капкан, двинул головой – голубые глаза в полумраке выглядели практически синими. Движения прекратились, и Еся резко спрятал лицо куда-то в подушку.

Шум от сумки, выпавшей из рук Камиля, оглушил и его самого. Он себя не контролировал. Да и кто бы смог? Расстояние до кровати преодолелось в миг, и Камиль опустился на кровать, продавливая коленями матрас. Иной раз был Еся ему тонко намекнул, что лезть на расправленную постель в уличной одежде – хреновая затея, но сейчас он был не в том состоянии, чтобы возмущаться. 

– Есь, сколько пальцев? – голос у Камиля тягучий, вкрадчивый. В ответ Еся только промычал что-то невнятное, плотнее утыкаясь лицом в простынь, – Два? Кивни, если да. 

Еся не двинулся, застыв как статуя, только мелко дрожали лопатки и руки. 

– Три? 

Резко закивал, как болванчик. 

– Блять. Хорошо, хорошо… 

Нихрена не хорошо. Дышать было ужасно тяжело, густой от возбуждения воздух оседал на лёгких, как будто запирая грудную клетку. Велес, кто бы подумал, что вечер после тренировки обернётся вот этим. 

Камиль поспешил распластаться на кровати за спиной у Еси – их практически ничего не разделяло, разве что буквально гудящий и искрящийся воздух. 

– Разведи пальцы, – скомандовал Камиль, но Еся только потряс головой головой, отказываясь. Чуть влажные кудри как-то уж непозволительно нежно для подобной ситуации раскинулись по подушке. – Давай, ты же знаешь, что будет хорошо. 

Короткий поцелуй в плечо решает всё. Совершенно не пошлый, почти невесомый – быстрое прикосновение губ. Видимо, он что-то магическим образом надламывает что-то внутри у Енисея, и Камиль краем глаза увидел, как напряглись жилы на его руке. Тут же раздался тихий стон. Еся поджал колени, до нелепого острые, как у оленёнка, всхлипнул на грани слышимости. 

В постели Еся был таким же тихим, как и по жизни. Это было немного странно? Камиль, конечно, понимал, что Еся не глушит их, не сдерживается, что он в принципе такойвсегда, но, чёрт побери, на первых порах это не столько смущало, сколько дезориентировало. Они научились понимать друг друга иначе, немного первобытно: прикосновения, взгляды, едва заметные движения тела, изменение дыхания. Это стало игрой, и, если честно, в ней выигрывал каждый. 

– Я же говорил, – влажный поцелуй в шею, туда, где у Еси ярко выделялись две родинки, его вечный вампирский укус – и тут же толпа мурашек. Еся всегда был очень чувствительным: его легко было распалить, даже самые простые ласки разливали по его коже заметный румянец. Его заметно подбрасывало в постели, изгибало в пояснице, глаза почти всегда накрывало поволокой, и их голубой цвет сгущался. Это было до безумия интригующе. 

– Согни, – у Камиля, на самом деле, не было особых приказывающих интонацией, даже сейчас, когда он плавно двигал бёдрами, вжимаясь в Есю. Ему не терпелось, хотелось контакта также сильно, как увидеть удовольствие на лице партнёра. Но он не давил, не прижимал, скорее, мягко направлял, стимулировал, и  _ ох как же сейчас Еся не хотел думать о стимуляции…  _

Камиль просто не давал ему думать. Просто скользнул рукой по обнажённому бедру, спускаясь по коже. Горячая, чуть грубоватая ладонь на животе, лобке, ниже, ниже… Когда пальцы Камиля сомкнулись на головке члена Еси, того прошибло током. Это было перегрузом для его переполненного эмоциями и ощущениями организма. Схему замкнуло – осталась только концентрация на движениях чужих ладоней и бёдер, никаких лишних мыслей. Абсолютный дзен, если Сиддхартхи Гаутаму интересовал в познании мира однополый секс. 

Еся – плазменная лампа. Вроде бы касаешься только кончиками пальцев, а под ними вспыхивают молнии, расползаются по пространству яркие всполохи. Дураки все те, кто когда-то считали Енисея сухарём с минимальным набором эмоций. Может, он и скрывался для большинства, но вся эта шелуха сбрасывалась, стоило найти подход. За невзрачной скорлупкой бушевали такие чувства, что порой Камиль только и мог, что заворожённо наблюдать за Есей. 

Все свои звуки Еся оставлял максимально наедине: практически всегда цеплялся Камилю в волосы, тянул на себя, прижимался что есть сил, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, только бы прижаться губами ближе, сократить расстояние так, что негромкие стоны становились оглушающими. 

Вот и сейчас, когда оргазм накрыл Есю, тот вскрикнул, цепляясь пальцами в вихры Камиля. Он сбился с ритма движений, чувствуя, как ладонь заливает горячая сперма, а вслед за этим поступил и собственный оргазм. 

– Что это было, не подскажешь? – Камиль вжался горячим лбом куда-то между лопаток Еси. В штанах было отвратительно липко, и по-хорошему бы нужно просто произнести заклинание, но даже на это не было сил. 

– Я заскучал, тебя, между прочим, долго не было, – укоризненно протянул Еся. 

– И ты подготовил мне целый перфоманс? 

– Подготовиться я не успел, – усмехнулся Енисей, и Камиль отчаянно завыл в подушку. Еся только фыркнул, потянувшись за собственными перстнями. Щелчок пальцев, и ясно почувствовалось, как всё снова стало чистым. 

– Ты опять стащил мою футболку, – шутливо-укоризненно протянул Камиль, пытаясь увести тему разговора. Она, смятая, валялась в изголовье кровати. 

– Твои удобнее, – смущённо ответил Еся. Он всё ещё не отошёл от оргазма, и на его щеках продолжали ярко светиться красные пятна возбуждения. 

– Ага, конечно. 

– Ага… Ещё скажи, что я тебе в них не нравлюсь, – Еся смотрел на Камиля в упор, улыбаясь чуть смущённо. 

– Ты мне больше нравишься без них, – губы у Камиля растянулись в хитрой улыбке, пока ладонь уверенно, но нежно гладила Енисея по бедру, – Готов ко второму раунду? 

– Велес,  _ пожалуйста… _

Еся вскинул бёдра – Камиль не мог отказать. 

Правду говорят, в тихом омуте черти водятся. У Еси в запасе, кажется, всегда была целая орда. 


End file.
